The Sidekick
by Orizien
Summary: 14 moments in the life of Hermione and Fred. They talk, they laugh, they fall in love. How will it end? HG/FW
1. Something Special

Fred's POV

Fred Weasley rushed up the many stairs of the Burrow to his room. He had actually forgotten his broom and his favorite joke article, whoopee cushions, an ingenious invention by the muggles, at which he only gave the first as an explanation to his mother. Taking the last three stairs at once, he opened the door with a jerk, took his whoopee cushions, pushed them into his bag, grabbed his broom and turned on his heels.

While he rushed down the stairs again, he thought of Hogwarts with a smile. His home was nice, naturally, and he could feel blessed to have such a happy, functioning family, but Hogwarts was simply better. His friends were there, he could escape his mothers clinging, there was no where you could play better pranks on people and recently he could make fun of his twin brother George wonderfully.

When he jumped down the last stairs he however didn't look into the face of his beloved twin brother, but in the one of his older brother, Percy. His lanky chest was proudly puffed-out, which did only not look completely ridiculous, because there was a golden badge with a baroque "P" on it attached to him. Prefect. Percy had joined the row of Weasley-prigs, as a follower of Charlie and Bill. The difference was that Charlie and Bill weren't snobbish blithering idiots, but ingenious dudes. Charlie as a keeper in a dragon reservoir in Romania and Bill as a curse-breaker in Egypt.

"Gosh, Fred, how long can one take?", snarled Percy in his unbearable Professor's voice. Fred's eyebrows raised immediately and so did his twin's identical ones. This one took on Percy's pitch and said, "Exactly, Frederick, what's this dawdling about? Don't you see that our dear brother Percival desperately needs to get to the station so as to annoy the student body with his newly won authority?" "We should desperately disable that, beloved brother", Fred replied with wicked mockery, "But what to begin with?" "There's so much", George mused. "What about the accident from last year?", the youngest man of the family proposed. They turned around to face Ron at once and started to go on theatrically. "Have you ever been so proud of our Ronnie-Wonnie?" – "Oh, they grow up so fast, don't you think, Fred?" – "We must have done something right, it seems"

But Molly Weasley interjected the drama like a fury. "You are holding everything back, Fred, George. We will be late", with these words she shoved them all towards the fire place and muttered something that sounded like, "What am I to do with these two?". The youngster of the family, Ginny, gave them both a diabolic smile. She seemed to be perfectly amused and usually shared the twin's humor. Moreover, she had the unfair advantage that she could do anything, because she was adorable. With these thoughts Fred grabbed some flew powder, threw it into the fire place, stepped into the flames and exclaimed clearly, "King's Cross". He stepped out of the fireplace at the station and waited for the rest of his family. Percy was the first to come through the barrier.

Then he ran together with his brother. On the other side their best friend Lee, who complained about them always being the last, waited for them. "Even Angie is already here and she has only returned from her holiday today", Lee ended his tirade, which made George listen up. "She's already here? And you only say that now?", he asked. "We are deeply filled with indignation", they added together. "Haha", Lee laughed sardonically, "Even though you're making fun of it, you're into Angelina. Now we only have to find someone, who can domesticate Fred" "That girl yet needs to be born", the mentioned one declared ceremonial and stated happily in his thoughts that there was indeed no girl, who could out power him. "Or enrolled", George gave cause for concern and then dragged his brother along with himself to their family and then to the train.

There Lee amused them with a prank that he had played in his holidays, until there was a knock on the door to the compartment. A young girl, probably a first year, therefore in Ron's year, put her bushy head into the compartment. She already wore her robes and seemed completely confident unlike most first years, who were just alarmed. "Has anybody of you seen a toad? A boy called Neville has lost his and he can't find it without help" While saying this she daggered him with her glare, as if she accused him personally of kidnapping the toad. All three of them shook their heads, at which the young one left the compartment.

"What was that?", Lee asked confused. The twins shrugged in unison. But somehow they were all impressed by that girl. Whoever beamed such strength down at this age was something special.


	2. He's An Idiot

Fred's POV

Fred sat on the first step of a small staircase. A staircase that didn't only lead to the next floor, but also to a secret passage and through that to the Slytherin's common room. In this passage were his brother George and their best friend, Lee, and went through one of their more ingenious pranks. Normally Fred would have been in there and not out here keeping cave, but he had bungled the last prank and therefore they had been caught, detention with Filch the consequence. But they hadn't introduced this rule for no reason; hence he took onto his destiny. Still he would have liked to be part of it. After all, their prank was a wonderful contribution to a successful Halloween in Hogwarts and Slytherin respectively.

Sitting on the resting place he let his thoughts slide. This year had been incredibly successful till now. Well, Divination as a compulsory optional subject had been a bad call and Quirrell was even more nervous than usually, if this was even possible, but apart from that everything was fine. George and he had pulled off some really good pranks, the Quidditch training worked and his younger brother Ron had snagged Harry Potter of all people as his best friend. Oh yeah, Harry. He was quite a nice boy; if even a little bit shy.

At that moment Ron's voice ripped him from his thoughts. The second youngest of the family scuffled; there was no other way to call his way of walking, over the courtyard. Fred pressed against the wall; he did in no way want to start a conversation with his childish brother that was too tiring. But he didn't even need Fred as a partner in conversation, he conducted an animated conversation with Seamus Finnegan and explained him excessively how horrible Hermione Granger had been with him by correcting him.

Fred rolled his eyes over Ron not having a grip at himself. After all, what he had heard of teachers talk, Ron didn't exactly put him out through brilliance on the domain of magic, Hermione on the other hand did. It was incredibly childish and Harry next to him didn't seem all that happy about Ron's way of talking about his class college either. Ron was at this moment ending his fiery speech with the sentence, "No wonder anybody likes her, to be honest, she's a nightmare". Then Hermione stormed by him. She ran over the courtyard with a book pressed to her chest and direct towards Fred's staircase until she ran into him without braking or looking up.

Blindsided Fred caught her and put his arms around, so as to keep her from falling, even though that nearly took away his balance. "Sorry", Hermione muttered and picked up her book. She wanted to get off, pass by him through the passage, but he took her wrist and held her back. Hermione turned around surprised. Her hair stuck out even wilder than they usually did and her brown eyes shimmered from held back tears, while her cheeks had blushed really hard. "Are you ok, Hermione?", he asked gently. He couldn't explain it, Hermione was only two years younger than him, but she awoke the need to safe her that he also had with his own sister, Ginny, in him.

Hermione gulped hard and tried to answer, but Fred realized that she only wanted to lie at him, hence he didn't hesitate long and pulled her, this time on purpose and not out of instinct, to his chest. Thereby it was obviously over with her self control, because she started sobbing without restraint and crying into his shirt. After a while she pulled away from him and lamented, "Everybody hates me. But I just want to help and be good in school" "That's nonsense", Fred stated and looked into her eyes. "Nobody hates you, Hermione. They are just jealous, because you are better than them. And not even that applies to all of them. Look at Harry, or Dean, they surely don't have anything against you" She shook her head disbelieving, but Fred already continued, "Listen, the only one, who doesn't like you, is my ridiculous little brother. You can be miffed about it with him; he has deserved your frustration, when he ragged on you like this"

A sound slipped away from her mouth that he first thought to be a sob, but it actually was a mixture of a hiccup and a giggle. "Shouldn't you actually defend your younger brother?", she asked smirking. "Only in case of emergency", Fred replied prompt. "He has to be short before dying or the loss of his magic at least" Hermione giggled again, but in her eyes there were still tears. "Of all people that are in this school, Ron's the last one's opinion you should attach importance to. I have never seen anyone as immature for his age as him. And that has to mean something from a boy that seriously considers sending a toilet seat to his sister" "But the others like him", Hermione revolted. "He's Harry's best friend and my brother, what do you expect?", Fred replied succinct.

Hermione shrugged and leant against the wall, the book pressed against her chest. "Just ignore Ron, ok? He's an idiot" "Memorized it", Hermione replied gulping hard, tears seemed to strike her again. She was already half gone, when she turned around again and said "Thank you, Fred". He just nodded and let himself sink onto the step again.

She had been able to difference him from his twin, which was something even his mother failed to do sometimes. At that George and Lee came out of the corridor, advised him of his shirt being dirty and they went to the meal together.


	3. Lie For Me

Hermione's POV

Hermione turned around to face her parents impatiently. They had once again been glued to a shop window in the diagon alley. Admittedly it was quite impressive for a witch and with that even more for people, who came in touch with the magical world one day per year.

As usually, her mother and father had been torn to the apothecary, which was the place they visited first in every land, every new place, a phenomenon that probably resulted from both being doctors with passion. Normally Hermione would have joined her parents and listened to their discussions about the kinds of treatment and medicaments, in this case magic, but they had an appointment with the Weasleys to get their school stuff together.

Moreover, Harry was with the Weasleys too, which meant that she would meet her two best friends. She looked around in the diagon alley, hoping to see either a pitch black or a red tuft, even though it was way too early. The Weasleys would only come in one hour.

Still she caught a glimpse of a red tuft in a side street. "Mum, Dad?", she shouted. The Grangers turned around to face her. "I'll shortly look at something in a new store, alright?" Her parents nodded at her and then deepened their discussion again. Hermione however sprinted to the side street and caught sight of Fred Weasley, who had his back turned to face her and seemed to want to disappear through the exit of the street.

"Fred, I wouldn't have expected you so early", she greeted him sweetly. The twin turned around caught red-handed and looked at the young girl in front of him. "I wouldn't have expected you here without parents either, Hermione", he immediately replied. Hermione smiled and looked at him. It was nice to finally see one of her magic friends again, because even though her parents didn't want to admit it to themselves Hermione didn't belong to their world anymore, the world of muggles, she had a lot more connections to the magical world. Even though Fred couldn't compare with the sight of her best friend, it was still delightful.

"Touché", she muttered after some time. "But truly, what are you doing here?", she inquired curiously. "As you can possibly imagine something that doesn't go accord with my mother's wishes. And, not that I would distrust you, Hermione" – he looked at her gaze– "but, when Mum's bosom starts to raise and sink dangerously and she prances, one can actually get scared, therefore I don't want to explain it more detailed" "I'm not afraid of your mother's gigantic rack, Fred, I've seen worse" Fred's eyes got big at her statement, hearing such a thing from Hermione Granger was quite impressive.

"You've changed" "In which way?", Hermione jeered immediately. Fred raised one of his red eyebrows in his you-know-what-I-mean-manor. "In this orbit you have to become that way, don't you?", she smiled. Her opposite laughed clangorously, bowed and countered, "Thank you for the flowers, but then the whole of Gryffindor would behave that way and it obviously doesn't, so you are allowed to ascribe it to yourself" Her eyes twinkled the same impish way Fred's often did.

"I think, you should go soon", she then suddenly stated with her eyes on her clock, "you should be here in ten minutes, hence your mother will start to scream your name furiously in about five minutes" "And I guess your parents will be done with the look at the apothecary soon", Fred replied. Hermione raised her look astonished, at which she just got a shrug as a reply.

"I would be much obliged to you for digging up your hopefully existing talent for acting and playing, as if you saw me for the first time since our last day of school later on" "I think that's possible", she ended, whirled around and ran to her parents.

About half an hour later she saw Harry come out of a street with Hagrid. She rushed to him happily, greeted both of them and repaired Harry's glasses. Thereupon they joined the Weasleys again, where Mrs. Weasley pulled both of them to the before mentioned gigantic rack" Then Hermione greeted Ron smiling and talked to him for a moment. Her gaze slid to the twins. "Fred, George, nice to see you again. Seems like an eternity since I saw you the last time", she smirked, which you could also interpret as a happy smile. "A wonderful feeling to be desired so much by you, but we know that after a while one gets addicted to us", George said. "Yes, actually you would miss us as much, if you hadn't seen us for ten minutes. After a while you can't even judge it anymore", Fred added and winked at her conspiratorial.

Then Hermione simply greeted the rest of the Weasleys and nobody noticed Fred's and her play. Before they parted again, Fred caught her look once again and formed a simple "Thank you" with his lips. Hermione nodded and left the others with her parents.


	4. By Your Side

Fred's POV

"What?!", Fred Weasley shouted. It was a rare sight, Fred inflamed with rage. And because of that it was very alarming. His flaming red hair stood wildly, even more than usually. The blue eyes that usually were clear and fresh like a mountain crick, had taken on the dull coldness of glacial ice. The worst however, and that he surely realized, was that the corners of his mouth twitched uncertain. And Fred actually was certainty in person.

His younger brother and Harry stood in front of him with bowed heads and looked everywhere but at him. "God dammit!", he swore again, "a god dammed monster is in school. A monster that wants muggleborns. And you…" His voice broke and he let himself fall on the couch behind him exhaustedly. George sighed, looked at him doubting and sighed again, "You have left her alone, you shouldn't have let that happen, but there is no use in freaking out" – at this words he shot him a severe glare – "because what happened is punishment enough"

At this point Fred stood up and explained, "I have to see her" All three looked at him astonished. "You go to Hermione?", Harry second asked. "I go to see her, nobody will follow me", Fred declared. "Madame Pomfrey threw us out", Ron gave cause for concern. Fred simply shrugged in a I'll-manage-that-manor, turned on his heal and left the common room.

He reached the medicine wing rather fast and knocked at the door. After a while the door opened and Madame Pomfrey stepped out. "Mr. Weasley?", she asked astonished. Her eyebrows wandered upwards, when Fred started talking, "Madame Pomfrey, I know that you have thrown out Harry and Ron and that you want your sleep. But I absolutely need to see Hermione" He watched how the doubts in Madame Pomfrey raised and she couldn't handle his desperation. He felt a lump grow in his throat and quietly spoke, "I beg you on my knees, Madame"

At this her look became soft and she gave in, "Fine, Mr. Weasley, go, but in an hour you are gone" Fred nodded thankfully and hushed into the room. The only taken beds were taken by petrified people. His heart broke as he saw Hermione lie on her bed. She seemed tiny in the huge bed and against the snow white bed cloths she seemed paler than she actually was. As if she hadn't been petrified, but killed. Her eyes were wide opened with shock and her mouth was open too. He felt tears collecting themselves in his eyes.

"Do you remember, how I promised you that I would look after you? That nothing's gonna happen to you?", he whispered, his voice horribly thin. "I couldn't keep my promise. I have let you down", at this part his voice broke and the held back tears fell down his face. He took her hand and breathed, "I'm so awfully sorry, Hermione. Forgive me, please; I beg you on my knees, forgive me"

He let himself fall onto the bed, kept on holding her hand and whispered again and again, "Forgive me". The feeling of guilt overwhelmed him. After a while he sat up, looked into her eyes and swore, "I will find, whatever did that to you and I will kill it" His look changed from hard to soft as he looked at her and he added, "And after that nothing more's gonna happen to you"


	5. Confessions

Fred's POV

Fred lied on his bed and stared at the ceiling. It wasn't the ceiling of his own room, at which you better didn't look, because it was strewn with stains of ominous origin and horribly low, but a simple wooden ceiling that was very clean, normally high and startling white.

His beloved twin brother George had once again disappeared, probably to make out with his girlfriend Angelina Johnson. His younger brother Ron probably did, what he liked best at the moment, pittying himself, because he had fallen in love with his best friend Hermione Granger. Ginny was probably glued to her mother's heals, which wasn't her will though. His father strolled around somewhere in the muggle world and bought things made of his favorite material, rubber, like rubber ducks and similar things.

The corners of his mouth went upwards, when he thought back to an incident from the last holidays, when his father had once again brought home some rubber things. To the common delight he didn't realize that his prize was a condom and a dildo.

The rest of the holidays weren't bad either. They had visited their oldest brother Bill in Egypt. But in the end effect everybody did the same things there as they did here, just he spend time with Bill.

In that very moment there was a knock on the door. "Come in", Fred grumbled. His mood had sunken to the negative area as soon as he stated that his first thought at the knock was Hermione. Because that was his main problem in the holidays. He couldn't get his thoughts off of Hermione. And the girl was just thirteen. He was tempted to smite his forehead. Of course it was not Hermione that stood in front of his bed, but George.

"Finished snogging?", Fred asked with acrid mock in his voice. His twin simply sighed and grumbled, "What's going on with you, Freddie?" Fred shrugged, which made George, as he knew, freak out and added, "Dear god, Fred, I am your twin. I see it, when there's something wrong" Fred knew that he had to answer sooner or later, but he definitely preferred later.

George sighed again and sat down on the bed of his twin and began to ask, "Is it because of me? And Angelina?" "No, of course not!", Fred replied gently and calming, because the last thing he wanted was to destroy his twin's functioning relationship. "Because of Mum?", George dug on. His counterpart's answer was a dark mutter. "Is it because if Ron?", he finally stroke home. "Don't mention that miserable being that claims to be a Weasley", Fred hissed.

His twin stood there flabbergasted and looked at his brother with open wonder, "Freddie, I know that he's annoying with his whining, but he's simply our smaller brother. And he has fallen in love" The addressee simply turned around and thought that this was the actual problem. "Just wish him good luck", George advised, but Fred turned to face him again and asked, "And if I can't do that?" At this desperation was written in his eyes.

He could literally watch his brother being hit by realization, when his eyes widened disbelievingly and then took on the look that they only had for puppies and him in distress. "You haven't really fallen in love with her, have you?", he breathed, even though it was more of a statement than a question.

"I can't wish him good luck", Fred stated after a long pause, "it's not possible. I can't act as if I wished that they become a couple. I can't act as if I didn't know that she's not interested in him. And I certainly cannot act as if my feelings didn't exist" George sighed, sat down next to his brother and brushed his shoulder gently.

"Why is it more important that he's happy, then me being happy? Why is his luck above mine?", Fred asked sadly. His brother looked into his eyes and replied, "Because you are the older one and are more likely to overcome this girl"


	6. A Crying Shoulder

Hermione's POV

Hermione ran holding back her tears through the corridors of Hogwarts. Once again. Actually that happened too often. Her legs carried her somewhere fast, she didn't have any control over that and she didn't want to have control.

When she slowed down out of exhaustion after sometime and let her tears fall down, she realized that she had arrived at a certain place. She had reached the staircase to which she had run crying rather often and where she then, Halloween two years ago, met Fred Weasley. He had comforted her, was friendly, was understanding, had liked her.

But her thoughts didn't stay with the young Weasley all that long, but slid to a very special boy. A boy with knobby knees, scraggy, pitch black hair and startling green eyes. At the thought of his bright eyes her heart skipped a beat.

But he didn't want her, his heart didn't skip a beat, when he thought of her brown eyes, he didn't hide crying at some deserted place in the castle. At this awareness the tears came once again, but a sudden touch at her shoulder ripped her from her thoughts and grief.

"Hermione", a well known voice whispered gently. She raised her gaze and looked through the mist of tears into Fred's crystal clear, blue eyes. Over them was a sad mist too and around the corners of his mouth there was a careworn expression. For a moment she asked herself, why he was so sad, but he distracted her from her thought, when he asked laughing quietly and sadly, "Why do I always meet you crying here?"

Hermione hiccupped because of a chocked sob. "I don't know", she whimpered. Fred sighed and wrapped his muscular arms around her filigree silhouette with a smooth movement. Her elfish, female body jolted under shivers again and again, she shook like a leaf. For a while they just stood there like that, Fred with his arms around Hermione, a bit helpless, and Hermione sobbing miserably into his shirt.

When Fred had already lost his feeling of time and his arms had gone numb, Hermione started to calm down. Her sobs became slower, the tears on her face dried and she freed herself from the hug. Finally she let herself sink onto the step, which Fred did too, even though he was little elegant doing so.

"Will you explain, why you're so done?", Fred asked gently. "I'm falling in love with the wrong boy", she sighed theatrically and raised her arms desperately over her head. Fred chortled, nudged her playfully and bugged her, "Oh. You are not interested in my dunderhead of a brother? I am shocked"

She sighed annoyed, which made Fred laugh even more and wormed a smile out of her. They both felt incredibly lightened. Half angry, half playful, she boxed him into the shoulder and grumbled, "That's not funny! Do you have any idea how annoying it is, when somebody drools over you all the time?" "Of course I have an idea, I am incredibly desirable", Fred replied dryly and Hermione sighed again, "I can't even concentrate on the lessons anymore" "Which of course makes the whole situation twice as bad", Fred added grinning.

Hermione rolled her hazel eyes, but her lips didn't shiver anymore and her eyes just were traitorous red, but not shining with tears.

For some minutes they just sat next to each other, and then Fred asked quietly, "Who's the lucky one?" Hermione shrugged and turned to the other side unsatisfied, turned away from Fred. "May I guess?", he inquired carefully. A hardly noticeable nod from Hermione was enough permission for him.

"It's Harry, isn't it?" At those words she turned around again and breathed, "That's nearly ironical isn't it? I've fallen in love with one of my friends, the other has fallen in love with me and still we can't come together"

Fred just nodded and thought that it was also rather ironical that two people, who got along so well, couldn't find each other.


	7. Not Interested In Quidditch

Fred's POV

Fred looked into the mirror skeptically. His hair was more or less arranged and his suit fit astonishingly well given that it was second hand. He turned around from the mirror and looked into a face that looked just like his. "Shall we go? Angie's already waiting", George asked. They nodded in unison and left their room. In the common room there was nobody, so they lingered directly to the Great Hall. With a shared nod they took the stairs and stood at the foot of it.

Angelina and Katie stepped onto the stair head together. One of them in a fiery red, the other in a startling blue dress. Both greeted them, at which George gave Angie a kiss. The both of them immediately made their way into the bustle, while Fred stayed and grinned, "You look amazing" Katie smiled sassily, but astonished him with her reply, "So, tell whom you would prefer to be your date today, Freddie"

Before he could even answer, his date exhaled a breathless wow. Out of curiosity he turned around and saw Hermione float down the stairs. She looked breathtaking, even more breathtaking than usually.

Her beautiful curls were straightened and taken together to a knot and her eyelashes were pointed out by mascara, but the most amazing was her dress. It was tight fit to her waist and then fell down freely in frills. All of that made her seem older, but not inappropriate. And the most wonderful was her smile, she was all smiles.

But as he promptly realized, this smile was not meant for him and so he turned away. Indeed this realization didn't exactly make him happy, but he still wanted to be a good partner. After some dances with Katie she whispered, "She's free at the moment" At this she nodded her head into a direction and when his gaze followed the direction he wasn't surprised to find Hermione.

He nodded at her thankfully, walked towards her dynamically and tipped her shoulder. She turned around astonished and smiled, when she saw him. "Shall we dance?", he asked and offered his hand. With a shrug she put her hand in his and he immediately pulled her into posture, she was noticeable surprised. With the first beat of the next song he started a swinging waltz. Hermione acclimatized to his step and let herself be lead.

"Why haven't I expected that you can dance?", she asked with a spark of curiosity in those eyes that nearly made him loose his mind. "Because you underestimate me non-stop like everybody else?", he suggested grinning.

"Oh, as if you hadn't underestimated me too like everybody else", she replied stroppy. He started to laugh and then replied, "I have realized before all others that you are an impressing and lovable person, if you can remember that. And it was clear to me for a long time that you are beautiful" She blushed very hard at this and replied, "I know that everybody underestimates you. I don't. I know that you are incredibly smart and not only funny, but I haven't expected the dancing"

Fred stopped, because the dance was over, laughed and said, "I have a lot more to be offered that nobody knows. Not even George" Then he turned around and disappeared in the crowd at which he left a completely blushed and slightly confused Hermione and smiled satisfied.


	8. Shall We Dance

Fred's POV

Fred looked into the mirror skeptically. His hair was more or less arranged and his suit fit astonishingly well given that it was second hand. He turned around from the mirror and looked into a face that looked just like his. "Shall we go? Angie's already waiting", George asked. They nodded in unison and left their room. In the common room there was nobody, so they lingered directly to the Great Hall. With a shared nod they took the stairs and stood at the foot of it.

Angelina and Katie stepped onto the stair head together. One of them in a fiery red, the other in a startling blue dress. Both greeted them, at which George gave Angie a kiss. The both of them immediately made their way into the bustle, while Fred stayed and grinned, "You look amazing" Katie smiled sassily, but astonished him with her reply, "So, tell whom you would prefer to be your date today, Freddie"

Before he could even answer, his date exhaled a breathless wow. Out of curiosity he turned around and saw Hermione float down the stairs. She looked breathtaking, even more breathtaking than usually.

Her beautiful curls were straightened and taken together to a knot and her eyelashes were pointed out by mascara, but the most amazing was her dress. It was tight fit to her waist and then fell down freely in frills. All of that made her seem older, but not inappropriate. And the most wonderful was her smile, she was all smiles.

But as he promptly realized, this smile was not meant for him and so he turned away. Indeed this realization didn't exactly make him happy, but he still wanted to be a good partner. After some dances with Katie she whispered, "She's free at the moment" At this she nodded her head into a direction and when his gaze followed the direction he wasn't surprised to find Hermione.

He nodded at her thankfully, walked towards her dynamically and tipped her shoulder. She turned around astonished and smiled, when she saw him. "Shall we dance?", he asked and offered his hand. With a shrug she put her hand in his and he immediately pulled her into posture, she was noticeable surprised. With the first beat of the next song he started a swinging waltz. Hermione acclimatized to his step and let herself be lead.

"Why haven't I expected that you can dance?", she asked with a spark of curiosity in those eyes that nearly made him loose his mind. "Because you underestimate me non-stop like everybody else?", he suggested grinning.

"Oh, as if you hadn't underestimated me too like everybody else", she replied stroppy. He started to laugh and then replied, "I have realized before all others that you are an impressing and lovable person, if you can remember that. And it was clear to me for a long time that you are beautiful" She blushed very hard at this and replied, "I know that everybody underestimates you. I don't. I know that you are incredibly smart and not only funny, but I haven't expected the dancing"

Fred stopped, because the dance was over, laughed and said, "I have a lot more to be offered that nobody knows. Not even George" Then he turned around and disappeared in the crowd at which he left a completely blushed and slightly confused Hermione and smiled satisfied.


	9. Apparating Accident

Hermione's POV

Hermione lay on her bed in Grimmauldplace number 12 and read. In the last time she had rarely had time for that and now that she was in Grimmauldplace she took the time she needed for her hobby aggressively.

But in the next moment the reading idyll was destroyed, because Mrs. Weasley was busy with making Sirius' birth place habitable again and loved to use the non-order-members, so Ginny, Harry Ron, the twins and her, as her helpers. Therefore she screamed in that moment, "Hermione, Fred, you are allowed to help too!" She sighed, put a book mark into her book, put it back to its original place and stood up. Grumbling she opened the door to her room and stepped into the corridor.

Her thoughts went to Fred. There was an interesting development to be watched on him. Even though it didn't occur to the common wealth, Fred had kept his distance from George. Of course they were still identical twins and therefore connected so closely as rarely anybody else, but Fred actually spent way more time without George than earlier. In principal she didn't find it as horrible as Ginny to whom she had talked about it, in her opinion Fred was more pleasant then, less hyper, less forced and more human, not like usually a strange, supernatural being.

In that very moment there was a bang and Hermione lay on the floor. "Uff", was the only thing she could produce. Her face faced the floor and on her laid a heavy weight. After some seconds her attacker had stood up and offered his hand. She recognized the big, calloused hand immediately; it was the hand of a beater and in this case Fred Weasley. With his help she stood up.

"Excuse me", he grinned impishly, "That only happens to me to apparate into somebody" She chortled and looked up to him. He was considerably taller than her and as usually his blue eyes shone, his soft lips were curled into a smile. A little bit confused she took her hand from his and then answered, "It's alright, that can happen" In her thoughts she slapped herself for the jitter in her voice. "Mum will most likely kill us, if you don't come now", Fred stated.

"Afraid of the risk, Weasley?", she asked smiling provocatively. One of his brows went upwards, but in the same moment a disturbing sparkle came to his eyes. "Since when are you a bad girl?" – "Just, because I don't obey your mother at her word?" – "that's quite brave, sweetheart" She punched him playfully in the chest and he reeled back as playful. She built up in front of him and breathed seeming icy in the first moment, "Never call me sweetheart, Weasley" He too continued the game and replied, "Ok, ok, calm down" She offered him her hand and thus replied the favor he had done her before. She was too aware of his closeness, as he stood before her and she felt his gaze on her. When she looked up, their eyes locked. Instinctively she raised her hand and meant to put it on his cheek, when suddenly someone shouted, "Hermione, Fred, come here at the moment. The order has to get through Molly's mood, just because you two won't show up"

They looked at each other and Hermione asked mischievously, "The order hates us now, doesn't it?" Fred replied casually, "That's how it seems" Laughing about Sirius' words they separated and took the stairs one after the other and faced the concentrated anger of the order.


	10. At Night In The Prefect's Bathroom

Hermione grabbed her bathing utensils, her new bikini, a bathing towel and a bath robe and nearly flew out of her dormitory. The common room she left rather fast and undisturbed too thanks to the late time and she ran on to her momentarily favorite place. The prefect's bathroom was available to her this year, one of the useful aspects of the being of a prefect. She stopped at the door, said the password and flited into the huge bath room. Carefully she put down her clothes and then changed her underwear with a bikini with a simple charm.

Only then did she turn around and realized that there was already water in the tube and somebody in there. "Sorry", she muttered and already wanted to jump into her things, when she heard Fred's comforting voice, "If I don't disturb you, you can stay, you won't disturb me" She looked at him astonished and then answered, while putting her things cleanly down again, "Should I ask you, why you have the password to the prefect's bathroom?"

Finally he turned around to face her and said with a grin, "If I tell, I'll have to kill you" Hermione smiled mildly and slid into the hot water. "What does always correct Hermione Granger do outside her bed at this time of night?", Fred asked grinning cynically. "You know perfectly well that I am not like that", she replied smiling, but still a little bit chocked, "I sometimes need time to think, all by myself" Fred just nodded and leaned back, while she remembered an encounter they had and asked, "But truly, what are you doing here?"

He opened his eyes and laughed, then suddenly became strict again, "Don't you find it horrible that we are not allowed to make mistakes?" "How do you mean?", she second asked confused. "What was the last mistake you made that didn't severely hurt, kill, lock away or do something else horrible to somebody?" She thought for a while and then replied resigning, "I'm Harry Potter's best friend. I'm used to having to be flawless", she made a short pause and then added, "But you are right, something's wrong here" "We should make a mistake sometime soon", Fred stated laughing.

She nodded and looked into his crystal clear eyes. "I could make up something stupid, Freddie. A mistake", she breathed and kept his gaze fixed at her. "Which is?", he replied hoarsely. She looked into his eyes searching and reached out until she touched his hand. He let his hand slide up her arm, her shoulders, her neck to her cheek and said, "That would be a real mistake. My brother loves you" "I'm not interested in your brother", she breathed as hoarsely as him.

Then he put his lips on hers and pulled her close. Despite the sudden movement, she deepened the kiss immediately. His lips were soft and still certain on hers and she felt tempted to completely loose herself in that kiss. After a while she still split from him. "Maybe I should go", she muttered and wanted to leave the tube, but Fred cut her off and asked, "Why? Do you have to run away from me?" "No…yes…more or less", she sighed, "If I don't go now, I will do something really stupid, Fred. Something that we can't forget as easily as this" "You think I can forget this easily, Mione?", he asked surprised.

A sad smile found its way on her features as she replied, "Hope dies last, doesn't it?" And for herself she thought that she had to forget, because else wise everything would become more complicated.


	11. It's Complicated

Fred's POV

Fred grinned satisfied at his brother and then said, "Once again we look extraordinary stupid and ingenious at the same time" George laughed, gave his brother a pat on the back and said, "Go in and win" With these words they left the apartment and lingered downstairs to their store. As nearly always it was crammed and their assistant jumped in a three ring circus to answer all questions and fulfill all duties.

He just wanted to help her with some especially annoying customers, when his gaze fell to the door through which not only his parents, his two younger siblings and Harry entered the store, but also Hermione. His muscles tensed up at her sight, his pulse elevated, his thoughts concentrated on her, his helpless assistant was forgotten. Since the incident in the prefect's bathroom she had avoided him as far as she could, and Merlin forbid, she was damned good in it.

But his twin stepped towards her, took her arm and dragged her to the back room, while waving to him. Fred followed a little bit unwilling at the prospect of the confrontation he would have to face, stepped through the curtain that separated this room from the vending room and stood in front of Hermione. "You will both stay here, and believe me, if you leave the room without clearing all of this, I will know", George declared, and then he added with an airy movement of his hand, "Talk!" With these words he rushed out of the room.

He looked Hermione over for a while and then stated, "You have avoided me" He stated irritated that he sounded very hurt. "Fred", Hermione started in that typical tune she just used for excuses, "It's complicated" He stared at her, disbelieving that this was the only thing she told him, turned on his heel and pulled the curtain to the side. "Fred", Hermione shouted once again. It made him angry. What was so complicated about all this?

"What?!", he screamed back, when he turned around and let the curtain fall down, "What's so damn complicated?!" She winced at him and whispered, "He's your brother, Fred" "So what?!", he bellowed getting louder at every word, "Why do we always have to care for Ron's feelings?! Why are we not giving a fuck about everybody else's feelings as long as Ron is happy?! Why don't we matter?!"

He watched the tears fill her eyes and her body starting to shiver, but even if had wanted to, he couldn't have comforted her, his body was shivering with anger. With a sigh he brought himself to walk through the room and pull her into his arms. His muscles relaxed as soon as she put her head on his chest and she stopped shivering too. "It would be so easy, Hermione", he sighed once again quietly. "Shouldn't it be more important that two people are happy than that one is?" She looked at him, stood on her tip toes and kissed him gently. "No, Fred, definitely not. But, still, let us try", she smiled sadly, "having a true relationship" His answer was to pull her close and kiss her once again, but extensively this time.

Then he took her hand and pulled her with him like his twin before. "What's going on now?", she asked laughing while stumbling behind him, "we don't have to tell everybody right now" "That wasn't my plan. You just never were here until now, so I want to show you around. A private tour with the manager", he explained.

The next fifteen minutes he used to show her his products and partly explaining their history, it was incredibly impressive. "You are ingenious, Fred, I always knew it", she stated after a while and looked at him beaming with pride. He smiled back, bowed down and kissed her again. Her heart nearly ached of happiness, when she looked him in the eyes. Everything was ok, somehow they would be able to explain it to Ron.


	12. When Will You Go?

Hermione's POV

Hermione looked at the white marble tomb that looked like a fading scar on the grounds of Hogwarts from her position, the astronomy tower. You could clearly see Albus Dumbledore's tomb. Before, shortly after the funeral, she had come up here with Ron and Harry and had talked to them. Too much had happened in the last time.

Harry had known about Voldemort's horcruxes, had searched one with Dumbledore, Dumbledore had been killed by Snape, Malfoy had let death eaters into the castle. All this lead to the common realization that they wouldn't return to Hogwarts next year but search for the horcruxes.

Lost in her thoughts she only realized that she wasn't alone on the tower anymore, when the second person put his arms around her. "Are you alright?", Fred asked gently and kissed her affectionately in the neck. She nuzzled up against him and whispered, "How could I be alright? For weeks people drop like flies or disappear and now that Dumbledore is dead this will only become worse. The war won't wait long to come from now on" Fred only muttered an agreeing mmh into her thick hair.

In the way he held her uncommonly possessive, she noticed that he knew where all those incidents lead. Fred knew that she wouldn't let Harry go alone. But she didn't want to talk about her decisions and the future and she knew that Fred didn't want to either.

For a while they just stood there like that and stared at the green landscape in silent agreement, while a breeze played with their hair. It was the luxury to enjoy a little bit of calmness before they had to prove their life and their relationship.

"When will you go?", Fred eventually asked in a gentle tune that he saved only for her. Because she had already guessed that Fred knew she replied without turning around, "After Bill and Fleur's wedding probably, then we have seen that and Harry is seventeen" "Why will you go?", Fred inquired at which his voice cracked in the end. It was characteristic for the Weasleys that their voices cracked before they started to cry. And it was characteristic for her family to cry, when somebody you cared about cried. Thus she gulped hard, when she replied, "I can't tell you"

Fred nodded at her head and was silent for a while. "You don't know, when you come back, do you?", he finally stated more than actually asking. After half of the sentence his voice cracked once again. She sighed and turned around so that Fred's arms were on her back and he could look at her. His beautiful, blue eyes that she loved so much shimmered with tears and that sight broke her heart. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him, but Fred hardly reacted and asked, when she went back down on her heels, "Can you promise me that you will return?" Hermione looked him in the eyes and breathed, "No"

With this word she seemed to have switched a shifter, because the sad, resigned look made place for a determined one. With ease he lifted Hermione, which caused a little squeak from her, and carried her down the stairs. Rarely had she seen him so determined, but she supposed that he wanted to enjoy the last weeks he had with her. There was a smile curling around the corners of his mouth that reached his eyes after a while. When they had reached the prefect's bathroom, Fred kicked the door open after he had breathed the password.

In the bathroom Harry sat at the edge of the basin, a towel around his slender hips. "Hey, Harry", she said smiling a little bit tortured "Out", Fred said unfriendly. "Why?", Harry inquired, while already packing his things, it's been a long time since he cared for explanations. "Because I will enjoy sweet life with your best friend now", Fred replied casually. Harry's eyebrows raised and when he was already half out the door he replied grinning, "Have fun"

A last dance?

Fred woke up through Bill turning over and over hectically. He stood up grinning, stretched and gently shook his oldest brother. He opened his eyes and looked at him sleepy, "I'm marring today" Fred started to laugh, because it wasn't in the morning, but already midday and they had just decided to have a little nap, because Bill and Fleur had freaked everybody out with their nervosa at six in the morning. "Of course you're marring, and thus I will help building everything", Fred grinned, left the room, took the stairs three at a time and stepped out through the back door.

In front of the Burrow, in the huge garden were his other brothers, George, Charlie and Ron and his father and let tables crash together. "I'm next", he shouted into the group. After Charlie had cracked off one of his father's table-legs with one of his, he competed against Charlie. They were rather equal in this "sport". Charlie only won, because Fred was distracted by two slender arms around his waist and a kiss in his neck. He turned around, gave Hermione a short peck on the lips and then stated, "You look amazing" She laughed and kissed him again.

The wedding started some hours later and touched everybody. At the words bonded for life Hermione first looked at Harry, her best friend, and then at Fred, her one true love. Both looked at her with the same expression, their eyes full of tears of happiness just like Hermione's.

After that the celebration began. Fred took her hand and pulled her on the dance floor. Hermione laughed, while stumbling through the crowd. Fred pulled her close in his charming, possessive way and whispered, "I love you" She smiled at his chest and nuzzled languorously up against him. For a while they just swayed in to the beat and enjoyed being close to the other, then he breathed, "I have always love you, Hermione, and I will always love you. No matter, where you are"

A lump slowly built in her throat. In the next morning, if not this night, she would leave him. For an eternity probably, it would take its time until they would have found all horcruxes. If they would meet again, anyway. She tried to delete the last thought energetically and best not end it, but in some way Fred pronounced exactly what she was refusing to think, "I will never love anyone like I love you, never, no matter how long we will live and I think you feel the same" He put a finger under Hermione's chin, lifted her head and added grinning, "When I look at you that I am even certain, you literally adore me"

Hermione laughed a strange mixture of laughter and sobs, kissed him shortly and then replied, "I love you, but you are literally crazy for me" Fred raised his hand and made a slightly mad gesture and changed between squinting and showing the white of his eyes while doing so. She chuckled and her heart skipped a beat, this was one of the things she loved him for, his humor. After a while Fred got severe again and started to explain, "My mother's brothers were twin, there were twins in every Prewett generation" – he pulled out a ring of his pocket – "Those were given on and on. From father to son, from uncle to nephew, always different, but always from twin to twin. The always have the same setting, but another stone, the heart stone" In the silver setting there was a small azure. "My heart belongs to you, not to me", Fred whispered and put the ring on her finger, while looking into her eyes without blinking. "And if you want to", he added gesturing at the finger he had put it on – it was the ring finger of her right hand – "it's a promise"


	13. A Last Dance

Fred woke up through Bill turning over and over hectically. He stood up grinning, stretched and gently shook his oldest brother. He opened his eyes and looked at him sleepy, "I'm marring today" Fred started to laugh, because it wasn't in the morning, but already midday and they had just decided to have a little nap, because Bill and Fleur had freaked everybody out with their nervosa at six in the morning. "Of course you're marring, and thus I will help building everything", Fred grinned, left the room, took the stairs three at a time and stepped out through the back door.

In front of the Burrow, in the huge garden were his other brothers, George, Charlie and Ron and his father and let tables crash together. "I'm next", he shouted into the group. After Charlie had cracked off one of his father's table-legs with one of his, he competed against Charlie. They were rather equal in this "sport". Charlie only won, because Fred was distracted by two slender arms around his waist and a kiss in his neck. He turned around, gave Hermione a short peck on the lips and then stated, "You look amazing" She laughed and kissed him again.

The wedding started some hours later and touched everybody. At the words bonded for life Hermione first looked at Harry, her best friend, and then at Fred, her one true love. Both looked at her with the same expression, their eyes full of tears of happiness just like Hermione's.

After that the celebration began. Fred took her hand and pulled her on the dance floor. Hermione laughed, while stumbling through the crowd. Fred pulled her close in his charming, possessive way and whispered, "I love you" She smiled at his chest and nuzzled languorously up against him. For a while they just swayed in to the beat and enjoyed being close to the other, then he breathed, "I have always love you, Hermione, and I will always love you. No matter, where you are"

A lump slowly built in her throat. In the next morning, if not this night, she would leave him. For an eternity probably, it would take its time until they would have found all horcruxes. If they would meet again, anyway. She tried to delete the last thought energetically and best not end it, but in some way Fred pronounced exactly what she was refusing to think, "I will never love anyone like I love you, never, no matter how long we will live and I think you feel the same" He put a finger under Hermione's chin, lifted her head and added grinning, "When I look at you that I am even certain, you literally adore me"

Hermione laughed a strange mixture of laughter and sobs, kissed him shortly and then replied, "I love you, but you are literally crazy for me" Fred raised his hand and made a slightly mad gesture and changed between squinting and showing the white of his eyes while doing so. She chuckled and her heart skipped a beat, this was one of the things she loved him for, his humor. After a while Fred got severe again and started to explain, "My mother's brothers were twin, there were twins in every Prewett generation" – he pulled out a ring of his pocket – "Those were given on and on. From father to son, from uncle to nephew, always different, but always from twin to twin. The always have the same setting, but another stone, the heart stone" In the silver setting there was a small azure. "My heart belongs to you, not to me", Fred whispered and put the ring on her finger, while looking into her eyes without blinking. "And if you want to", he added gesturing at the finger he had put it on – it was the ring finger of her right hand – "it's a promise"


	14. Forever Yours

Hermione's POV

Hermione ran through the corridors of Hogwarts. It was nearly ironical that she had done that the last time because she was unhappily in love. Now she ran away from giants and death eaters and ducked away under death curses. But in the end it had to end here, here in Hogwarts, where everything started, where Voldemort found his home, just like Harry, here, where Harry got to know the magical world that he now tried to safe. With all might she had she held her wand and the poisonous fangs in her hand, acknowledged them as the life insurance, the chance they were.

Then her gaze found the most important person of her life. Fred. He fought side by side with his brother Percy and just defeated a death eater. Then he turned around smiling triumphantly.

And oversaw a curse.

Before she could do anything, speak a protection charm, the ceiling broke down and buried Fred. In this moment time slowed down. She sank to the floor and stayed there huddled, her wand useless in her hand. There was no sense in surviving. What good was living, when it was a life without Fred? A life without his laughter, his arms around her, his lips on hers?

The magical world should just crumble and fall into chaos, it didn't matter, it would be a sad world without him anyway. She curled into a ball and got lost in herself. Hopefully somebody would kill her. Unite her with Fred. Through the mist of tears in front of her face she saw how the stones were pushed away and how Fred lay there with a last smile on his lips and a happy expression on his face. Only the shimmer in his eyes was gone. They would never again lighten up, when she came around the corner.

An inhuman scream ripped her from the grief she threatened to drown in. It was her own. Her face was completely wet with tears and blood and dirt. She felt two strong arms around her that raised her up with gentle force and then took her with him. But when she was closer to Fred, she ripped herself away and ran towards him. She threw herself onto Fred and simply pushed Ron away. Sobbing she lay down on Fred's chest that wasn't yet cold and nuzzled to him.

Her thoughts went back. The first time she saw Fred. In the Hogwarts Express when she searched for Neville's toad. When he comforted her, more than once. When they danced with each other at the ball without thinking about it. When he kissed her the first time, at night, in the prefect's bathroom. When he screamed at her and comforted her in the next second, before they became an item. The first night the spent together. When he let her go. Bill and Fleur's wedding, when he gave her the twin ring. Her last kiss, before she had to go. The messages he gave her through the secret radio station. The glee, when she saw him again. Their last kiss, the very last. His smile before he did. A smile that he wore, because he could fight for what he believed in, because the wizarding world was not yet lost.

She rose up and looked into that face she loved so much. Then she kissed him a last time on the now cold lips and closed his eyes with a charm. With a jerk she stood up and turned away from Fred. And went on with Harry. In her thoughts she said goodbye to Fred and then concentrated on the fight they were about to fight.


	15. Epilogue - 19 Years Later

Hermione's POV

Hermione stood at platform 9 ¾. Her gaze wasn't directed at the train, but at the girl in her arms. The small girl had rather strange features, fiery red hair and hazel eyes that looked trusting at her mother. The corners of her mouth were raised excitedly and she was squirelly, nearly jumped in her black school uniform.

Hermione's look went onto Ron smiling, her husband. Even though he had a quite active work as an auror, he had grown a little potbelly and he talked animatedly with his son, their son, probably about Quidditch. She was happy, when she saw the both of them happy and when she saw her son's grin; she felt comforting warmth inside her.

She was also happy that Ron was happy. But it didn't make her as happy, because she loved him, but just as a friend. Her heart didn't skip a beat, when she looked at him, her breath didn't race and she didn't feel a prickle in her tummy and even though she felt ashamed for it she thought of Fred, when Ron kissed her and she wished for Fred's arms, when Ron hugged her and she dreamed of Fred, when she slept with Ron.

Ron smiled at her reassuring. It had taken him only some months to accept that Hermione would never love him the way she had loved Fred and he had taken on her. She was endlessly thankful for that.

Her gaze went on to George. He had his arm around Angelina and took the other once from his daughter's shoulders and took a small ring out of his pocket, whose twin she never put off. Not even when she was engaged to Ron she put it on. It had been a promise, when they met again and she was not willing to replace it. A small sob left her lips.

When she kept on searching for two certain persons, she didn't find them, but in that very moment she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Hermione", said a happy voice and she turned around. It was one of her two god sons, Fred Weasley Jr. With fifteen years he was already way taller than her; just like his late uncle and his father he was tall.

She smiled and pulled him into a hug. "Have you seen your cousin?", she then asked smiling. Fred grinned, which made him look so much like his uncle that it nearly broke her heart and meant, "You have to be a little more precise about that" – she raised an eyebrow, because he knew exactly, whom she meant – "But James is somewhere around, if I'm not completely wrong" At this she was taken of her feet, as if she were a feather and a teenager. "James", she ranted playfully indignantly, but actually she loved her second godson for exactly those things, he was like Fred in so many ways and he had this certain thing that had always made it easy for her to distinguish him from George.

She took two presents from her purse and gave each one to one of her godchildren so that their parents didn't see it. She gave them some money and something for Quidditch every year. Then she gave them a small peck on the cheek for which she had to stand on her tip toes with Fred and then send them away. Then she said good bye to her daughter that would go to Hogwarts for the first time.

When the train departed she let her gaze move on. It stayed on an attractive man with white blonde hair. His train was glued to his son in the train, but he didn't have his arm around his wife like most others. When he turned around she saw, how he understood the similar situation between her and Ron and after a while he gave her an understanding smile and a shrug. She couldn't help but smile back.


End file.
